Larger electronic components and parts of the pin grid array configuration are fitted with an array of for example 132 pins for insertion or mounting in a corresponding pin grid array socket base incorporated in a circuit board or other baseboard. Because of the secure frictional fit such pin grid array components cannot be grasped and removed by hand. According to the conventional removal procedure a screwdriver is used to pry up the side of the component and loosen it for subsequent grasping and removal. A disadvantage of this current method is that the insertion and prying action of the screwdriver or other tool may damage the component, the circuit board or both. Furthermore the angle introduced between the component and circuit board caused by prying up one side of the component also results in potential damage to the pins and socket. Other larger electronic parts and components such as hybrid components mounted on a circuit board and "daughter" boards mounted on a "mother" board, found for example in microprocessor-based computers, may present similar problems.